Severa's Worries
by FFXIBlueMage
Summary: Ever since the Harvest Festival, Severa doesn't know how she should feel about Kjelle. Will she figure it out before its too late? SeveraxKjelle One shot Severa-centric. Rated M for yuri scenes and some violence.


A/N : I'm back with an alternate more mature version of my favorite pairing. If you liked my first fic then you'll probably love this one. :)

* * *

Kjelle was in the hot spring, naked. Severa came from the hut, unwrapped her towel, and walked in.

"I've been waiting for you," Kjelle said with wanting eyes as her hand was working underwater.

Severa smiled and slowly walked over to Kjelle, making sure she waits for her even longer. When she finally arrived, Kjelle tugged her onto her.

"You are such a tease; you must want me to punish you," Kjelle said playfully.

"How could you tell," she responded. They tightly embraced so that their breasts were firmly against the others; Kjelle's surprisingly larger than Severa's. They stared into each other's eyes legs crossed so that their clits were rubbing against each other. They both went in for the kiss. And then Severa woke up.

It was the middle of night. Severa's red hair was a mess and sweaty from the dream. She felt her vagina, it was wet and sticky again. This had been the third night she had this same dream with the same results ever since Kjelle "confessed" her feelings for her at the Harvest Festival. Kjelle was intoxicated with a strange beverage at the time, but what bothered Severa was that the bottle said that it was a truth potion. Did Kjelle really have feelings for her, how would she be able to truly find out? Does she feel the same way? These thoughts always erupted in Severa's mind after she awoke from the dreams.

"Gods, why was she stupid enough to drink that weird drink, this wouldn't be happening if she wasn't so naïve." She said this, but in the back of her mind she knew she was growing fond of Kjelle even before the incident, but was it really love? Whatever the case, she knew she had to get back to sleep for tomorrow. Anna and her sisters planned a beach vacation in the Outrealms for the whole army in the celebration of Grima's defeat. Severa didn't care too much about it, but it was nice to finally have a breather after all the fighting. Not to mention, it would be nice to see Kjelle a bikini.

Morning came, and the army marched (practically ran) over to the Outrealms entrance. You could hear all the buzz of excitement as they arrived at the beach. They were to change into their bikinis/trunks at the inn, but there were not enough rooms for everyone at the same time so they had to take turns. Because of this changing practically became a fashion show as everyone looked as someone left their changing room.

Tharja and Noire came out first and everyone was shocked at how beautiful the both looked in their matching red bikinis. All the females looked envious while all the males stared in awe, with their "sword hands" twitching. Virion tried his best to shield his wife and daughter from all the views, but to no avail. Severa rolled her eyes as she saw her mother come out with all the stares that accompanied her. She could've sworn she saw some paper hanging out of her bra. She was tempted to pull it, but this world's Cordelia didn't deserve it as much as her true mother. Nowi came out with a two-piece and people tried not to look too aroused, not that her playfulness made it even easier.

After everyone was finished, they all did their own thing on the beach; swimming, sand castles, sunbathing etc. Severa wasn't exactly on friendly terms with most of the army, so she did her own thing.

"I wasn't able to see Kjelle after she changed," she thought. "I wonder where she went". After searching for a little bit, she ran into Inigo.

"Inigo, have you seen Kjelle anywhere?" Severa asked, but soon regretted it.

"Why there is my beautiful lady looking as sexy as ever in her bikini," Inigo commented looking her up and down. Severa had a dark green two-piece swimsuit with her long blood red hair down for the occasion. Severa scoffed, although she couldn't help but blush.

"Geez, will you give me a break from your skirt chasing, I'm trying to have a good time here!"

"But you've been frowning ever since we arrived," Inigo then frowned as well.

"Just go away I never should've asked you!"

"But I know where Kjelle is," Inigo boasted.

"Where?" Severa's eyes lit up.

"Oh now I finally see smile on the Ice Queen." Severa then kneed him in the crotch. "Ooof," he grunted and hit the floor as Severa stormed off, leaving him in a state that he is all too familiar with.

She walked off near the woods on the beach where from a distance she could see a purple blur. As she got closer, she realized it was Kjelle. She was glistening from the sweat caused by the hot weather which made her figure and physique really show off. She had a light purple two-piece bikini matching her light purple hair. Who would've known such a beautiful view was hiding away in a heavy suit of armor. Severa's mouth was agape in shock, but then Kjelle noticed her.

"You like what you see," Kjelle teased while putting on a sexy pose. Severa blushed intensely. Kjelle burst out in laughter which made Severa regain her composure.

"Shut up, Kjelle, you just caught me off guard was all!" Severa yelled angrily.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that. What are you doing way out here anyway, spying on me?" Kjelle asked while also looking Severa up and down, blushing.

"You wish, I just don't go where I'm not wanted."

Kjelle frowned. "You could stand to open up more to the army, after this event many of us will go our separate ways, you don't want to leave with any regrets." Severa looked away embarrassed, ….regrets…., it's like she could read her mind.

Severa then started. "Then why are YOU out all the way out here?"

"Hmph, I was lecturing you while I was doing the same thing," Kjelle began, looking down. "I didn't really get friendly with anybody in the army either except my parents, but Father was getting all mushy with Mother over there so I didn't want to get in the way."

"Oh," Severa responded. "So we were both feeling lonely," Severa thought to herself. There was a long awkward pause. Then Kjelle broke the silence.

"Well… since we are both out here I guess we could spend some time together ourselv-,"

"Kjelle, look out behind you!" Severa quickly interjected. A bandit swung his sword just as Kjelle turned around. She tried to dodge, but he still managed to hit her.

"AHH!" Kjelle shrieked as she fell to the ground.

"KJELLE!" Severa yelled, tears started to swell up in her eyes. The bandit turned to Severa, who was still in shock. He was about to swing his sword, but Kjelle got up from behind him and tackled him. She quickly grabbed his dropped blade and sliced his neck, blood splattering on them.

"Kjelle….. you're okay," she beamed but then she noticed a wound on her chest and her bra was sliced off.

"Kjelle, you're hurt!" but Severa then turned around as she was staring directly at Kjelle's bare chest, which, interestingly enough, was exactly how she pictured it in her dream.

"I'll be fine, thanks for the concern," she reassured her but she then fell to her knees, examining the wound in-between her breasts which was bleeding profusely. Severa quickly turned back around. Kjelle lost a lot of blood and they could hear more rumbling from beyond the woods.

"Here Kjelle, get on my back we're going back to warn the others."

"Alright," she replied. Severa helped Kjelle onto her back and ran back to the main area, tears swelling up in her eyes again. They arrived and warned Chrom and the others. Severa gave Kjelle to the healers.

"Don't look like that, Severa, I'll be fine. Some random bandit won't be the end of me," Kjelle once again reassured Severa since she saw her looking extremely worried. Lissa and the other healers reassured her she would be okay. Severa hadn't felt like this since she saw her parents die in the future past. That's when she realized that she really did love Kjelle. These strong feelings could only be the result of love. All of the others got suited up and halted the attacked launched by the bandits. After just defeating Grima, these guys were as easy as a training exercise. Within 15 minutes they won with Severa doing most of the work, her eyes full of bloodlust and sadness.

After the battle, the army decided to camp out on the beach hoping to at least enjoy the rest of their day. Near dusk, Lissa went into Severa's tent and told her that Kjelle was all patched up, and doing better than expected. Severa got up and went to see Kjelle, immediately.

On the way there, she saw all the couples paired together gazing at the horizon waiting for sunset. Mostly everyone in the army was either married or dating now which left the lonely Severa crestfallen. She then continued towards Kjelle's tent.

"Hey there, hero," Kjelle greeted her, as she entered the tent. She was up and about wearing a white shirt with the injury scar slightly peaking out of her neck collar, though it was very light due to the healing spells.

"Hero?" Severa questioned.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for you that bandit would have probably did more than this scar."

"I'm just glad you're okay; I wouldn't know what to do if I had lost you, Kjelle."

"That's kind of unusual of you to say."

"Kjelle don't ruin the moment!" Severa shouted.

"Ok, Ok it's just that I didn't know you felt that way."

"Well you're the only person in the army I feel comfortable being around. I guess it just really struck a nerve when I saw you get hurt like that; you're supposed to be the Invincible General Kjelle." Severa could feel a lump in her throat as she said that.

Kjelle laughed. "No more sadness, everything is alright. Now come here and give me a hug." Severa smiled and walked over to give her a hug. They held their embrace for quite a while.

"Umm….. it's ok to let go now," Severa said.

"Ok then let go," Kjelle responded. They still just stood there in an embrace.

"This is it!" Severa thought, "Kjelle really does have feelings for me, this is the confirmation I was looking for. It's now or never, no looking back no …regrets." She looked Kjelle in the eyes, they were both blushing.

"Kjelle I…," Severa started, but Inigo suddenly came bursting in.

"Kjelle, I heard you were hurt, is everything alright." Inigo began, but then he saw Severa and Kjelle hugging.

"My, my what do we have here I didn't know you two were into that, do you mind if I come in-betwee-," Then out of nowhere a foot crashed into the side of Inigo's face with the force of a thousand suns and sent him hurling out of the Outrealm.

"You are NOT ruining this!" Severa yelled. She then turned to Kjelle and dove in for her lips. Kjelle tasted like oranges which reminded her of the time they tried their first orange together after coming from a future where oranges no longer existed. This feeling was a reassurance that she just made one of the best decisions of her life. They fiercely went at it. Their tongues exploring as much as the other's mouth as possible.

"Kjelle… I want…. to be….. with you," Severa said in-between breaths while they were still going at it. Tears came down Kjelle's cheek. They ravaged each other knocking over books and glasses as they scrambled for the bed, never staying away too long from each other's lips. Once they finally got there, Kjelle pushed Severa onto the bed with the same eyes she had in her dream and took off her shirt and bra, and leapt onto Severa kissing her whole body as she unclothed her. Once her bra was off, Severa let out a moan as Kjelle started sucking on her nipples. She then started to finger Severa's pussy which was already soaking wet. Severa gripped onto her tightly pushing her onto her breast as Kjelle continue to viciously suck on her right nipple, tweak her left nipple, and finger her pussy all at the same time.

"Wow, have you done this before, Kjelle." Kjelle just laughed.

"Then let's see how you like it," Severa said playfully as she flipped Kjelle onto the bed and got on top of her. She slid down Kjelle nice and slowly, admiring her muscular yet feminine body, until her head was in-between Kjelle's legs.

"Go easy on me," Kjelle winked at her, Severa just laughed copying Kjelle's laugh.

Severa took a whiff of the Kjelle's purple pheromone carpet and it drove her wild. She dove into Kjelle's pussy with her tongue going in and out of it relentlessly while she played with her clit.

"Nngghh!" Kjelle moaned, squeezing Severa between her shapely thighs and clutching the sheets. This just made Severa go on even harder. Kjelle's breathing was getting heavier.

"I'm ….about to ….come," she breathed.

"Not yet you don't." Severa then hopped onto Kjelle and positioned herself so that hers and Kjelle's pussy were in contact with one another. She then started to rub her clit onto Kjelle's wildly. Both were panting madly as they were about to reach climax.

"Ahhhh…..", they yelled in unison as they came. Severa then collapsed onto Kjelle, both twitching.

"Well it looks like we're together now." Kjelle said as she held Severa closely.

"Let's see if you can handle me," Severa whispered as she was planting light kisses on Kjelle's neck.

"I think I'll manage," she then slapped Severa's butt making it jiggle. Severa let out a yelp and sucked Kjelle's neck to give her a hickey as payback.

About 10 minutes later, they joined the couples on the beach to watch the sunset. Once the sun went down, Kjelle laid down on the beach sand and Severa laid on her, in-between her chest and right arm and they both fell asleep, smiling.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. Please Review :)


End file.
